1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, hand scanning document reading apparatuses (e.g., a hand scanner, a mouse scanner or the like), which allow a bottom surface of a housing to make contact with a document to read the document from an opening formed in the bottom surface, are disclosed in JP-A-8-147104. Among them, there is a document reading apparatus which has a position detection section for detecting a position of the document reading apparatus relative to a document to be read, and specifies a position of image data of the document, which is fractionally read, relative to the entire document to generate image data of the entire document.
An example of the above-mentioned configuration is disclosed in WO00/26851.
However, due to bending of the document to be read, a problem may occur in that the position detection section abnormally detects the relative position of the document reading apparatus or cannot detect the position. Further, due to the shape or the like of the bottom surface, a problem may occur in that the document easily may not be read at a valley portion of a page formed at a gutter of a book, or the document is caught at the end thereof during a scanning operation. In this regard, it is necessary to improve the shape of the document reading apparatus in terms of convenience.